


Familial

by farfetched



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Kitt Purrson - Freeform, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Kitt Purrson is Kent's familiar. She helps him with his potion requests, and helps him when he gets more... difficult requests for him to fulfill.For Day 8 of the Check Please 13 Days of Halloween: Kitt Purrson Appreciation Day!





	

Kitt curled up next to her human. He seemed almost happy today; it was good. He didn't often function on a level of happiness she really approved of, and try as she might, she couldn't stop the worst days. Some days, the only thing she felt she could do was show him she loved him. Or scratch him, on the days he was just being pathetic. The latter was rare, though. 

He was scrolling through his requests; she recalled a time, long ago, when both he and she were only kittens, that his mother had received such requests via letters, mailed to an anonymous address and picked up under a pseudonym. He'd often pick them up and open them, despite his mother's warnings, and recite the contents to her, regardless of the fact that she could read. He always seemed so excited about it, in a way she never saw nowadays. 

He was silent for a good long while, the page in her peripheral vision shifting up endlessly, occasionally flickering to other screens. She tried mewling to indicate that she wanted him to fuss her, but he was caught up in his work. Exaggerated tail flicking did nothing to draw him out of his trance, either. 

Huffing, and wanting of some attention, she rested her head on his thigh. Finally he glanced down at her, smiling fondly. 

"Hey, Kitt. Wanna hear the requests today? You can help me make them later, if we can." He offered. She wasn't particularly bothered either way; he was the brains behind the operation. She brought the magic and a helping paw. 

She meowed, her way of saying _whatever you'd like, Kent_. He idly scratched her head and around her ears while he spoke, low and soothing. She purred, content. 

"Three boiled newts'- oh, that must be a hoax. Don't they know us witches don't use eye of newt anymore?" He sighed comically, shaking his head. "What do they think of us, Kitt?" 

Seeing her flicking her tail in disgust, he laughed. 

"Same. I don't even wanna know. Anyway," he said, turning back to the computer. Through half shut eyes, she watched him scroll and open requests, directed through several servers to prevent tracking. Real witches needed to keep their identities hidden, for idiocy and prejudice were still prevalent. "Someone wants a cure for their hayfever. That's too easy! Oh, that's more interesting, drug resistant TB. We're their 'last hope', apparently. Nice to feel needed." He remarked quietly as she listened, barely taking it in. The sun wasn't even close to down yet, and it wasn't a particularly special moon, nor were any star positions very relevant. There would not be much real magic tonight. 

He rattled on for a little while, pausing occasionally to make notes on when he could make them, and what he'd need to do so; she zoned out, happy for the feel of fingers running through her fur. 

She was just drifting off when they stopped abruptly; her eyes flinched open, and her tail flicked unhappily at the words she saw on the screen. His face looked drawn, and sad, and unreachable somehow. 

"Did you know, Kitt," he started, his voice quiet and wavering, "They don't contain any magic at all?" 

She knew. Of course she knew. Kent could brew them in his sleep, although he despised doing it. He could make them without her, which he could not do for many of his other potions and spells. 

Trying for a loud purr in the hopes that it would jolt him out of his misery, she found herself disappointed, although not entirely surprised, that he took no notice. 

"It's all a placebo. I can brew death and cure some diseases, but I can't manufacture that." His eyes were glazed, staring through the screen more than at it. She meowed. He didn't even flinch. "These people actually think it works. Idiots! Don't they realise it's not just chemicals? Chemicals I can handle, not- not..." 

She stood up, pressing her two front paws into his thigh. He finally looked at her, his eyes shining with the beginnings of tears, and she found herself filled with hatred for those who’d hurt him. 

"They just end up acting normally. Act like themselves, and the other person usually falls in love with that..." He sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes, laughing piteously. "It needs a spark to start with. Did you know there are actual spells, Kitt? I looked them up." 

Her ears pricked up, curious and worried. She had not known about this research stream of his, because had she known, she would have stopped that folly. 

"They sound disgusting. Maybe somebody had to love you to drink one of those. Maybe they just had to be gullible..." He attempted a laugh, but it came out more like a whine of anguish. "I wanted to make one for him, but then he- and I... I won't manufacture that. I couldn't risk it being faked." He whispered. She jumped onto his shoulder, curled around his neck and butted her head against his chin. "Oh Kitt. I wish these worked on me. I wish there was a memory potion, so I could just... let it all go." 

She hissed. They both knew just how badly memory potions could go. She wasn't adept at them, and his genius could not make up for it. Those were only some of the placebo potions that left their workshop. 

"I know, I know. I won't actually. But sometimes..." He trailed off, wistful, then shook himself. "Anyway! Let's get to it. Make this rubbish. Get the saccharine, Kitt." 

She made sure to pause to lick his chin and purr in his ear before she hopped down to retrieve the ingredient. He appreciated it. He always did. 

"What would I do without you, Kitt?" He murmured, still subdued, and she just flicked her tail. 

She didn't really know either. She hoped neither of them would ever have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and thank you to omgericzimmermann for making this possible!
> 
> Also found on tumblr, under silverliningslurk, if you wanted to check that out.


End file.
